Sandara Park
Years Old |height= 162cm |formergroup= AKB48 |formerteam= Team A |debuted= October, 2005 / 1st Generation |graduated= October, 2008 |colour= 1C1C1C |}}Sandara Park was a member of AKB48's Team A. Trivia * Was born in Busan, South Korea. She also lived in Daegu for a year. * Her name which is an unusual Korean name because of it’s 3 syllables is inspired from the Korean general Kim Yushin whose childhood name was ‘San Sa Ra’. * At the age of 10, she moved with her family in the Philippines because of her father’s business. * Family: Parents, two younger siblings * Speaks Korean, English, Tagalog and conversational Japanese, Chinese. * Nicknames: Sandy, Krung-Krung * Musical influences: Seo Taiji and Boys, M.Y.M.P. * Worked hard to improve her Tagalog accent and overall knowledge of the language because she was feeling very lonely as a foreigner in the country. * The early flame of her fame sparked in 2004 when she participated in talent show ‘Star Circle Quest’ in the Philippines where she embarked at first a career in music and television dramas/commercials. * Favorite color: Pink. * Was good at school subjects such as Maths and Physics. * Used to be an obsessive fan of Lee Hyori. * Has been good friends with Super Junior‘s Donghae for more than ten years. * Super Junior’s Heechul is shy and stutters his words around her (he calls her younger brother, ‘brother in law’). * Was part of a loveteam, HeroSan with Hero Angeles in the Philippines, but they haven’t met each other for more than a decade. * Really likes/has a longtime crush on Eun Jiwon (Jiwon) of Sechskies. * A celebrity close to her ideal type recently is actor Nam Joo Hyuk. * Is considered an icon for modern-day South Korean beauty. She has been featured in some of the most iconic and memorable styles in the kpop industry. * Is known as a ‘baby face’ among celebrities due to her looking younger than her actual age. * Her sense of fashion includes her preferences for street clothes. * Owns more than a thousand pairs of shoes. * Has been considered by a lot of fans as the ‘Rapper’s Muse’ * Has appeared in multiple TV commercials and print ads over the course of her career. * Is afraid of big-sized animals. * Her favorite video game is Angry Birds. * Prefers to text than call because she feels like calling someone on the phone can be awkward. She deletes from her contacts the numbers of people who don’t reply to her. * For almost two years she dated Filipino actor Joseph Bitangcol. * She’s currently an avid successful actress. * Apart from a singer and an actress, she is also a television host; she’s hosted JTBC’s ‘Two Yoo Project Sugar Man’ (2015-2016), OnStyle’s ‘Get It Beauty’ (2017) and MBC Every 1’s ‘Video Star’ (2019-) * Documentaries about her: ‘My Name is Sandara Park’ (2004) on KBS and ‘Dara TV’ (2017) on Youtube. * Ideal type: “Someone cute and slim rather than someone muscular who shares similar interests with me in fashion, music & cats. ” Team History :Team A → Graduation :: Joined AKB48 as a Team A member on October, 2005 :: Graduated on October 11, 2008 (Announcement: October 5, 2008) Singles Participation 'AKB48 A-Sides' * Sakura no Hanabiratachi 'AKB48 B-Sides' * Dear my teacher (Sakura no Hanabiratachi) Category: AKB48 Graduates Category:AKB48 1st Generation Category:1984 Category:Korean